


Night to remember

by Yojimbra



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, No Action, Romance, Sweet, Well kind of action but not fighting., arkos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Pyrrha doesn't want the dance to end, Jaune seems to be willing to indulge her. The night goes on and Pyrrha ends up alone with Jaune.





	Night to remember

The dance had long since died down, it was well past curfew, and nearing the witching hour. And yet, for team RWBY, and team JNPR the party was not yet over. 

On a rooftop, far away from the dance floor in an area they really shouldn’t be in the group of friends listened to the soft tunes from a scroll reader. A stolen punch bowl - courtesy of yang - sat on an AC unit as the cool night air slowly sapped their strength. 

One, by, one they were dropping like flies. 

“Jaune,” Pyrrha almost slurred. Her feet were screaming bloody murder at her right now, as though her shoes had turned into grim and were trying to eat her alive. Her limbs felt heavier and her eyelids doubly so, but she did not want this night to end. She finally had a taste of what she wanted. “How about another dance before we call it a night?” 

He looked so adorable in that backless dress and beat up sneaks. The way Jaune held himself to his own oaths, his own words no matter how small was just one of the many reasons why she loved him. It also helped that she had a thing for dense blond haired idiots with blue eyes; Sure the sample size of one wasn’t really much to go off, but Jaune was her type. 

“It’s getting late Pyrrha,” Jaune said softly examining his cup, trying desperately to keep his eyes off of her. It wasn’t working. “Aren’t you tired? Your feet must be killing you, and-”

“Jaune,” She grabbed his hand, feeling a rush at being so forward. Maybe Yang wasn’t joking when she said spiked the drink. “Shut up and dance with me.” 

She did not put on this beautiful dress that as Nora had put it was ‘Killing it’ just to stand around. She actually put it on to catch Jaune's eye. But that’s not something he really needed to know right now. Maybe in a few years when she was wearing it for him again, and again. 

“Woah,” Jaune grunted as she yanked him towards her, his hand falling into her other hand. “You’re a lot stronger than you look.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” He probably meant it as one. They could barely hear the music as she guided him into the middle of the rooftop, the glow of the moon bouncing off of jaunce golden hair. Was it wrong that she wanted to run her fingers through it? If only to hear him as she did so.

They danced to the funky music that could barely be heard above the mid-night wind that bit at their skin. She could feel the goosebumps forming on Jaune’s back as she ran a hand along her shoulders, he was very, very, warm. Well, actually he was probably freezing given how he was less dressed than her. 

Still, It showed off those broad shoulders of his, not many men would dare to wear a dress, few could own it, a fewer still could pull it off. And Jaune was as Nora would put it ‘killing it’. He looked great in a dress. But he might look better out of it. 

Okay, Yang officially actually spiked that punch. Hard. Actually, she probably spiked it so hard there wasn’t any punch left. That or she was just drunk on tiredness, loneliness, desperation, love, lust, standard teenage hormones. That seemed far more likely. 

Besides, she didn’t even drink any of the punch. If she was she could use it as an excuse to kiss him right now. 

They were close now, Jaune’s hand rested on her hip as they swayed and twirled under the stars. The world fading away from them as she stared at Jaune’s blue eyes that were alight from the broken moonlight. His mouth was agap, like he was an idiot staring at the most beautiful girl in the world. He looked directly at her. 

“Weiss,” Ruby’s distant whines dragged them out of their dream for just a moment. “I’m tired.” 

“Fine, I’ll take you to bed,” Weiss sounded barely coherent as she dragged Ruby through the entrance. 

Thus began the slow trickling of their friends vanishing from the rooftop. 

“Pyrrha,” Jaune said as they continued their dance, his hand was so tight around her waist. They hadn’t separated in quite some time. 

“Yes Jaune,” She blinked at him, hoping that he would see the desire in her eyes. That among all the signals and hints she had given him, that he would pick up on this one, and realize that this would be the perfect time to kiss her. 

Her eyes fell to his lips as he spoke, which was definitely not kissing her. “The music is gone.” 

But the magic was still there, she could feel the air tingle around her even as their hands finally separated. 

“And we’re the only ones up here.”

There were others? 

“I think it’s time we go to bed.” 

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea.” She tried not to let the disappointment show. Fortunately, the lack of sleep in her voice was more than enough to hide anything. She gripped Jaune shoulder and finally took off the heels. Her feet screamed in ecstasy. She leaned heavily on him, and he nearly fell over. Which wouldn’t have been so bad, snuggling with Jaune as they stared up at the stars, too tired or too comfortable to move? It almost sounded like a dream come true. 

“Pyrrha?” Jaune gasped, probably missing every signal. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m tired,” She whispered, finding his hand once again as she continued to lean on him. He might never know it, but he was her rock, her hero, without him she would be so very lonely. “Let me rest on your shoulder alright?”

“S-sure.” He stuttered. How easy would it be for her to be the one to guide him? For her to stop relying on subtle hints, or as Nora put ‘Hints blunter than my hammer’. She could be subtle if she wanted to. But she wanted Jaune to realize that she was madly in love with him. 

But that she was too much of a coward to make the move herself. What if Jaune just thought of her as a friend? What if it ruined their team or their friendship if she confessed? As they entered the halls of Beacon Pyrrha tightened her grip on Jaune’s hand. “I’m sorry for being so pathetic.”

“What?” He gasped, sounding incredibly offended. And tired. “Pyrrha you’re not pathetic. You’re the most amazing, beautiful person I’ve ever known. You work harder than anybody, and you’re unbelievably kind, so please don’t say you’re pathetic.” 

He gave a soft choke of a laugh as they rounded a corner, this was their hallway, right? She wasn’t really paying attention, her face felt warm as the blood rushed to her ears. So, that was what Jaune really thought of her. Sure, she had been told those things before, by men that didn’t know her. But Jaune knew her. 

She loved his honesty. 

“Besides, if you’re pathetic what does that make me?”

“Jaune, don’t sell yourself short, you’re amazing too, you’re kind and brave, and willing to admit your mistakes, and that will help you grow into an amazing hunter.” She could see their door now, but there was so much left to say and do. 

“Do you really think so?” He sounded so surprised, and happy, it was nice to know that her words had power over him, that she could coax him out of minor bits of depression. But it wasn’t enough, she wanted to say three words to him and make his day. 

“I know so,” Not those three words. They entered their door and Pyrrha finally lets go of Jaune’s arm. Ren and Nora were nowhere to be seen. She was alone in a room with Jaune, with four beds in it. That meant there was a twenty-five percent chance that she was going to end up in the same bed as him. Or something like that, math is hard especially when she was half a second from passing out. 

“Thank you so much Jaune,” She smiled tossing the horrible shoes in the middle of the room. “This has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me to Pyrrha,” He mumbled as he stumbled forward, hand reaching for the zipper of his dress. “A little help?” 

She laughed, “How did you even get into this thing?” 

“It was easier to get into. Plus I had Yang’s help.” The dress all but sprung open as she finished unzipping it. Revealing that Jaune was wearing black boxers tonight. Their underwear matched, that had to mean something, right? Yang informed her that if a girl's underwear matched that it meant that she was planning on being seen in the underwear. 

Wait, Yang got to see Jaune in his underwear. Wait, yep, she was jealous. And tired. “Now, if you would mind returning the favor?” She removed her headdress and allowed her hair to fall from its ponytail. It felt like taking off Socks after a long day as her scalp relaxed. 

“Sure,” Jaune mumbled, she didn’t really need any help, but jealousy was in a losing fight against desire and jealousy. She wore matching underwear tonight, and Jaune was going to see it. 

Her dress fell to the ground, and she stood in the center of the room, feeling Jaune’s eyes roam over her largely exposed backside. Her heart was beating faster and faster, even with every muscle in her body screaming for her to go to sleep, it still kept going strong. She spun and saw that Jaune’s mouth was slack and his body face was red. 

His eyes fell to her chest where they lingered for a moment. And hers fell to his… well, his package. He certainly desired her. Her body felt warm, really warm like her entire body was blushing. “Well, perhaps we should head to bed?”

Jaune gulped and nodded, turning towards the nearest bed and fell down on it. “Good night Pyrrha,” Jaune mumbled, his face buried in a pillow. 

“Good night Jaune.” She took a step away from him, towards her bed. This was it, this was the end of her magical night with Jaune. No, not yet. She spun on her heel and practically sprinted up to Jaune’s bed. “Scoot.” 

“Pyrrha?” he asked, leaning up from his pillow. His eyes darted from her face to her chest to her hips, to her stomach back to her chest again where they lingered. 

“I said scoot over Jaune, I’m cold.” She wasn’t really. “You’re warm, so please scoot.” 

Dumbstruck he nodded and moved over. 

“Thank you.” Jaune was indeed warm, she claimed the warmth of his former spot and sighed in content. She stared at Jaune, who stared at her. Despite how tired they were, this long night was only going to be longer. And Pyrrha wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue let me know.


End file.
